


Shallura Mini Collection

by Lyxan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: A collection of Shallura Shorts that I may or may not ever expand on. Some AUs, some Canon divergent, Always my favorite ship.





	1. A Bad Idea - AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my so called "Alchemist AU" I really like it but I can never find the words to work with it.
> 
> If you want to use it or have questions hmu :)

‘This is bad’ Shiro thought to himself.

Sendak had said it was a high honor – that even Lord Zarkon himself had approved of this, yet Shiro’s gut feeling was that this was awful.

Altean Alchemists were prized, respected and powerful, and as a member of the Galra Empire he would do his best to protect them – but to be a tether? That seemed a bit overwhelming.

“In here, Champion.” Sendak’s little nickname rolled out easily, much better than the Galra Commander’s attempts at ‘Shirogane’ or even ‘Shiro’. He held the door open for Shiro to pass into the small white room with blue accents, something that seemed to be the standard for the Altean World Ship. At the sight of the empty room the commander sighed heavily, sounding like a growl.

“Alteans are always late.”

“I’ve only ever met one, sir.”

“Were they late? Even Empress Honerva is always late. It’s like Alteans are on a different time system than the rest of us.” He leaned against the wall, crossing his one arm across his chest and allowing the large metallic one to hang at his side. The room fell silent and Shiro swallowed heavily glancing to the door and then to the Commander.

“Are you tethered, sir?”

Sendak let out a huff.

“Yeah, and Tavos is always late too.”

Shiro opened his mouth to ask more, but closed it again, glancing away.

“Nervous?” Sendak smirked. “The Champion is nervous.”

“No, I just - I Don’t know what I’m expecting I guess.”

“That’s nerves.”

“Okay – Fine – Sendak, I am nervous!”

But the door slid open and in came the Emperor himself, along with the Empress and two Alteans Shiro didn’t recognize.

“Commander, Champion.” The Emperor greeted, his voice light.

“Vrepit Sa.” Both said in union. 

“This is Alfor, head alchemist and his tether, Coran wimbleton-Smith.”

“An honor.” Shiro said with a bow of his head.

“From everything we’ve studied, Humans are a lot like their Altean counterparts – there should be no issue with tethering, Shirogane.” The Empress stepped up to her husband’s side, the red marks under her eyes shining. “Is there anything you’d like to ask before hand?”

“Y-Yeah.” Shiro cleared his throat. “Yes, Empress. I am unsure if I would be worthy of such –“

“Nonsense!” Zarkon boomed. “You’ve proven yourself not only to the Galra fleet but Sendak raves of your combat prowess.”

“My love, he speaks not of the honor of the empire.” Honerva smiled gently, placing a hand on the Emperor’s arm. “We match Alchemists with their tethers, Shirogane, if that is what you’re worried of.” 

“My daughter has proved a prodigy in healing alchemy, Shirogane – I assure you, we are all aware of your condition and you will be in capable hands.” The one introduced as Alfor spoke. “Shall I introduce you?”

He stepped to the side and motioned towards the door, Shiro followed his lead. He didn’t need a pity alchemist just because of his disease. All of this was a bad idea.

“Shirogane, this is Allura.”

He knew it was a bad idea. She was stunning, and her smile lit up her whole face.

“Wonderful to meet you.”

“P-ah – Hi.”

She giggled and held out her hand to him.

“Are you ready.”

“Yes.” He answered a little too fast.

This was bad. He would be protection and help ease the overload of quintessence for the most beautiful being in the universe, and there is no way he couldn’t fall in love with that smile.

Her hand slipped into his, warm and soft and her eyes lit up with a sparkle.

"Let's go, Shirogane."

Maybe it wouldn’t be all bad.


	2. High Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this...

It was Lance who started it. Not the high fives – no, that was all Shiro’s idea. The Butt pat – that one. That was all on Lance.

Whether it was just his flirty nature, some sort of inside joke with Hunk, or an excuse to get handsy with the rest of the team, it was definitely Lance who started it.

Though it couldn’t be all that bad as even Keith had joined in on it, so thus, it became tradition.

After a drill, or a mission, Shiro would high five each member of the team – following through with a pat on the behind as each member passed. The four paladins would do it back, and did it to each other at random intervals as they entered from the hangars. Laughing and joking the whole time.

Shiro hadn’t noticed they were being watched until he heard her voice.

“What is that?” Allura quirked her head when his eyes met hers.

“Princess.” Shiro greeted, turning his full attention to her.

“Is that some sort of greeting?”

“The high five?”

“High five.” She repeated. He nodded dumbly and glanced over to see Pidge swatting at Lance while Keith and Hunk laughed at the cowering blue Paladin. Apparently the second half was still not going over well for her.

“Not really a greeting.” He smirked at his team before turning back to her. “Like a small celebration, really.”

“Teach me?” Her eyes sparkled.

“Oh. Sure. Here. Lift your hand.”

“Like this?”

“Flatten your palm.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And… Tap!” Shiro clapped his hand against Allura’s, there was no give to the movement and she beamed at him. “There! A high five.”

“The second?” She questioned.

“Another? Sure.”

Shiro once again raised his hand and met Allura’s in a solid high five. What he was not prepared for was the sharp sting on his behind and having to catch himself from a fall with a quick stumble. He turned sharply, eyes wide and face burning with heat.

Allura looked positively pleased.

“P-princess!” He choked out.

“Paladin.” She grinned as he reassembled himself. “I think I win?”

“You – I – What – No – I - uh– “ His mouth was blurting out random words that were a whirl in his brain, desperately clawing for some sort of cohesiveness.

“If the first is a celebration, the second must be the reward.” She gave a wink and turned back the way she had come, leaving him alone with that jumble of thoughts.

Did she do that on purpose? What was with that wink? Did she know what it meant? Was that her plan all along? He tried to swallow – damn that Princess. He’d be left overthinking this for the rest of his life now.


	3. Wormhole AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Shiro, Matt, & Sam activate a wormhole on Kerberos - Shiro winds up on Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell this was going to be big but never found the energy to finish it.

When the talk of a new generation of Paladins, protegees to mentor, and new defenders of the universe to take up the glorious mantle on Voltron, Allura has childishly thought that the red lion would choose her.

She had grown up in her cockpit after all, and she thought for sure the same qualities that made Red accept her father, resided in her.

But it was not to be.

Now a wormhole away, the Paladins of Voltron were scouring the galaxy in search of new Paladins, leaving the young princess as the acting monarch. As vast and as thrilling as the universe was, it was about to get even more so.

“Princess.” Coran’s voice was high with concern as he all but skidded into the room, she turned away from the window to face her aide, her face twisting into concern.

“Something has crashed.”

“Crashed?” She repeated, Coran nodded and beaconed her towards the door.

The strode quickly down the hallway as Coran filled her in on the limited and confusing details. A Teledove Malfunction, a single person pod, crashing in a field of juniberries, a solitary occupant now in the infirmary. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the doors opened with a hiss.

Behind a glass enclosure, laying on a bed with machines hooked up to him lay a strange alteanoid being. The doctors around him where tightly wrapped up in hazard suits, confused with the creature they had in their midst.

Allura carefully stepped up and pressed her face against the glass for a better look. If it hadn’t been for his ears and lack of markings she would swear he was Altean. His chest bobbed unevenly as he lay there, his face wincing every so often.

“Will it survive?” She asked, eyeing the odd machines attached to the ruins of an arm on the alien. Coran stood next to her and pulled at his mustache.

“We don’t know.” He aide replied. “The tank it had on it’s suit tells us it needs a similar oxygenated environment to our, but they’re prepping for movement to a pod.”

Allura nodded, staring in awe.

“Make sure it is comfortable. Have the wreckage transported here and analyzed. Alert me when they know when the pods will open.” She would keep it a secret from father. For now.

 

*

She had been sitting around the quiet lab for Vargas. Most of the staff had gone home for the evening and she couldn’t blame them. She was starting to think the crash victim wouldn’t wake up at all. Not that it mattered, she would have the castle systems alert her when it did.

She stifled a yawn and continued to read from her data pad; some cheesy romance novel about a boy of lower station and a prince of an empire both vying for the same girl.

She considered calling it quits for the night when there was a soft beep from the containment unit.

The pod opened, and the lights dimmed slightly to allow it’s occupant to adjust. A sharp inhale followed by a groan. Allura rushed towards the glass door, watching and waiting. She felt a pang of guilt for having to keep them in glass confines, but the safety of her people came first.

It struggled to sit up, hand feebly grasping to where it’s arm should have been, it breathed out in a string of noises Allura strained to hear.

It moved to climb out but stumbled either from the loss of limb or the strain of the pod.

“Please! Take it easy.” Allura spoke aloud – her concern overriding her fear.

It jolted, spun towards her and fell backwards with a thud to the floor. It tried to scramble backward but without an arm it thrashed for a moment before it finally gave up and lay on the floor with it’s chest heaving.

“Where am I?” It asked, voice raw and loud.

Allura blinked. Odd. She was unaware of another species that looked this close to Alteans, yet here it’s language was in the communicators. It took her hesitation as a non-answer and continued to speak.

“What’s happened?” Again, the translators picked up the foreign language and changed it into Altean in her ears. This was no time to concern herself to how they could communicate – it was time to actually do so.

“Please try to remain calm. You are not in any danger.”

It’s breathing didn’t slow, and it pried it’s eyes off of her to the stump of an arm before looking back.

“Am I dead?”

“No – no of course not.”

It swallowed thickly, the bob of it’s throat rising and falling.

“What happened?” It asked again, voice quivering.

“May I approach?” She asked.

It stared at her for along moment before it nodded, trying to push themselves back up to a sitting position. Allura glanced up to the cameras mounted on the wall – no doubt her

Two glass screens swirled open one after the other and closed after her and she made her way over to the alien. Gently, but with no effort she helped pull them to their feet, setting them on the edge of the operating table where they were first laying. They smiled weakly to her as she stood upright and clasped her hands in front of herself.

“I am Princess Allura and you are on Planet Altea.”

“Takashi Shirogane. I’m – I’m a pilot from Earth.” she could hear the grogginess in his throat as he again took his eyes off her to glance around the room. She had never heard of Earth – it was a strange word. If it’s inhabitants were anything like Takashi Shirogane, they were very much like Alteans and she was eager to learn more. But she must remember to be slow. She took a breath and tried to calm her spinning questions.

“This is a medical cell in the castle of Lions, you are safe here, but hopefully you understand the need to keep you at a safe distance.”

“No – I get I just.” His remaining hand slid up and ran though his hair. “The last thing I remember is Matt finding- MATT! SAM!” Shiro jolted to his feet and as he stumbled again as the Princess swooped in to steady him.

“Easy!” She held him tightly. “Let me help, Takashi Shirogane. Just, try to calm.”

He slumped in her arms and nodded.

“What do you remember?” She asked, and he winced at the thought.

Two completely different worlds were beginning a rapid collision.

“Matt and Sam Holt – they’re science officers. We were on a mission to Kerberous – and Matt found this – this?” He tried to gesture with his one hand. “There was a light? I don’t – it’s fuzzy.” He seemed to deflate and his eyes glanced back to where his arm should have been.

Allura watched his gaze and took another breath.

“The crash did do some damage, I was told your arm was pinned and it was either it or your life.”

Shiro nodded solemnly and Allura Continued.

“I can send a request to the Empress – She has been highly successful with the Galra.” He glanced up and blinked slowly at her.

“What?”

“Right – this is a lot to process. You must be exhausted. Once more tests are done we can move you to a more comfortable room and get everything sorted. ” She turned her attention to the door, then back to the human.

“Are you currently in pain?”

Takashi shook his head, and tenderly placed a hand on his stump.

“Oddly, no”

“Good. Hungry?”

He nodded.

“Wait here. I’ll fetch you something to eat.”

 

**

Allura thought she would be learning to be a leader while her father was away. To ascend to the throne and be a true ruler of Altea.

And though she was learning, it was nothing about Altea or how to govern it.

She learned Takashi Shirogane was from a planet called Earth. He had traveled for many sleep cycles to the edge of his system where he, Commander Sam Holt, and Science officer Matt Holt were studying a far off planet. They found something strange. A flash a blue and then he awoke.

She learned he liked to be called Shiro. Earth had many countries and many more languages, of which Shiro spoke two. He was named after his grandfather. He liked cats. His favorite colour was black. He trained to be a pilot after his grandfather died. He preferred meat over fruit. He worked out incessantly to keep his mind from wandering. His best friend was named Keith and had a ex lover named Adam. His eyes were the warmest in the galaxy and she could get lost in-

The door opened to the Galran Empress, Honerva, interrupting Allura’s thoughts on their alien visitor.

“Princess Allura.” Honerva looked tired, her hair tied up away from her face and her lips pressed in a gentle smile.

“Empress Honerva. How – “ Allura calmed herself and tried not to sound too eager. “How did it go?”

“Very, Very well. My scientists where more than happy to work on an Altean like creature.” She walked past Allura to the large window looking out on the capital city of Altea. “Though his arm can still be used as a weapon it looks more – hmm- friendly than ones my Galra soldiers have requested.”

Allura sighed in relief and joined the visiting empress near the window.

“You’re quite taken with him, are you not?”

There was a bubble in Allura’s throat that wormed its way up, it took her a moment to properly plot her answer.

“The idea of Earth is quite fascinating.” Even if Shiro was more so, Honerva gave a soft chuckle as if she could see right through Allura’s words.

“You know, I had to fight and claw for any sort of acceptance of my authority within the Galra Hierchy.”

Her voice was steady and Allura turned to watch the older Altean smile.

“Altea is more accepting than Dibazall. I doubt Shiro would have to go through the troubles I have. But I will extend an invitation to give him pointers should he require it.”

“You speak as if he and I are already promised to a union.” Allura scoffed, but her face was heating. Honerva turned and raised an eyebrow.

“He reminds me of my Zarkon.”

The two alteans stood in silence for a moment.

“Do you think my father will like him?”

“No.”

Allura turned sharply, her face twisted in fear.

“You are no longer the sweet little babe your father still pictures you as. You’re infatuated with an alien he has no knowledge or reference of. And that’s going to frighten him. ”

"It frightens me too."


	4. Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snacks are just that good.

This was silly, really it was, and her mother would be appalled at her current acts if she could see them. Even Coran would pull a face and scold her with a lecture about how to properly behave. But she couldn’t help herself, and because she already knew how shameful it was, she had sequestered herself in a dark corner of the lounge. These odd triangles were so delicious and crispy, a slight tang to them that left a pleasant buzz on her tongue, she simply could not get enough. They stained her fingers with orange dust that tasted just the baked treat when she licked them off.

 

She could blame Hunk for her current situation.

 

She was awkwardly standing near the back table, unsure how to fit in with her Human comrades, and Romelle had already abandoned her to dance badly on the other side of the room with Rizavi and Veronica. Hunk had joined her, a wide smile on his face and seemed to take her discomfort into account as he gestured to the snacks. He had called them ‘Dori toes’ and gestured to the large blue bowl. He had encouraged her to try them, stating they did not need any toppings. Allura had trusted him! He was supposed to be the kindest of the former Paladins, yet here he was tempting her with these delicious ‘toes’.

 

Now, several vargas later she was quietly hiding in the dark, pulling the crunchy little snacks out of the napkin she had carefully arranged in her top. Despite her best efforts, there was now the orange power and crumbs sticking to her skin, but it was worth it. She pulled out a ‘toe’ and slowly placed it in her mouth, savoring every little nibble.

 

“Are you eating chips from your bra?”

 

Allura yelped, almost dropping her snack and spinning towards the doorway. Her eyes locked on Shiro’s and she felt the crescents under her eyes light up.

 

“N-no!” She stammered, he turned on the lights and smiled widely at her. She quickly crammed more into her mouth and crunched loudly while not breaking eye contact.

 

“Allura, Why do you have doritos in your shirt?” He sounded amused.

 

“They’re mine.” She said quickly. “Hunk said I could have the whole bowl.”

 

“Not really an answer, Princess.” He crossed towards her slowly, his eyes drifting towards her chest as if trying to see the contents.

 

She defensively put her hand up to block his view of what was surely at least a half dozen left wrapped up so neatly pressed against her chest. “I’m not a princess anymore, Shiro. You know this.”

 

He shrugged. “You are to me.”

 

She couldn’t tell if the blush on her face remained because she was caught in the act or if it was because it was him. She turned her eyes to her shoes in hopes that it would subside.

 

“Cool Ranch?”

 

“Cool Ranch?” She echoed.

 

“The Doritos – are they cool ranch flavored?”

 

“There’s other flavors?” Shiro nodded. “I don’t – Maybe? I’m unsure. Hunk only said Doritos.”

 

Shiro extended his hand palm up, and, rather reluctantly, Allura pulled a triangle from her top and placed it into his outstretched hand. He finished it in two bites, licked the remains off his finger, and seemed to consider for a moment. Allura tried not to focus on the movement of his lips, but failed spectacularly.

 

“Spicy nacho.” He nodded as if he hadn’t just made up weird words. “Not cool ranch, but still good.”

 

“Should I put them in the refrigeration unit?” She softly questioned, she carefully reached in and produced the napkin carrying the remains of her bounty. Shiro chuckled and shook his head.

 

He glanced up to the wall where an array of symbols told him the time, Allura could only make out the 0 but glanced at the symbols as well.

 

“Come on – “ Shiro was careful to grab the wrist of the hand not holding the Dorti toes. “There’s a convenience store not far from the barracks.”

 

Allura didn’t understand but nodded and allowed herself to be led.

 

\--

 

Allura chomped happily, and though she agreed that ‘Cool Ranch’ was good, she still preferred the ‘spicy nacho’ flavor. She sat cross legged on Shiro’s bed, surrounded by not only Doritos, but other fun snack that either Shiro recommended, or ones that she had thought the packaging looked interesting. Shiro sat across from her, eating another weird earth snack.

 

“Man, I haven’t pigged out on junk food since before Adam and I split.” He smirked, holding out one of the thick colourful strings he was eating to her. She took it without hesitation and popped it into her mouth.

 

It was sweet, and chewy, but the texture was just off. It reminded her of a certain Altean vegetable and she frowned.

 

“Don’t like gummy worms?” He asked and she shook her head. He laughed and looked around the pile. “Well we have other things to snack on.”

 

“Do you do this a lot?”

 

“Hm? No. Course not. But it is kinda fun, huh?”

 

“So, it’s like a secret earth tradition?”

 

Shiro paused before scrambling out of bed. “No – not yet.” He smiled brightly. “Wait here!”

 

He quickly left the room but shortly returned with an armful of soft cloths. He dumped them on the floor by the foot of his bed before turning to his dresser and digging through it.

 

“We’re going to have a slumber party. Just you and me.”

 

Allura’s mouth opened and her eyes widened.

 

“You told me of those! Back befor- “ She didn’t finish the sentence. They both already knew it ended with ‘before you died’.

 

“Put these on.” He gently tossed his clothing at her, and she lifted it up to inspect the plain black shirt and dark grey soft pants. “I’ll get the fort set up, you get ready.”

 

He turned around to start placing sheets around the room in what he hoped would be some semblance of a tent. He glanced over to where Allura was currently topless, fussing with the pyjamas pants.

 

His cheeks felt hot as she toyed with the strings, her back and arms were adorned with pink lines that matched the colour of the ones under her eyes. 

 

He kept trying to focus on the patterns, but couldn't help his eyes from wandering to the ample amount of side boob she was displaying. 

 

He licked his lips, but she had moved to grab the shirt and pull it over her head. He watched her smooth movement and let his hands fumble with more blankets.

 

“I think this is right?” He tried to act as if he had not just been ogling, but his mouth was still agape. That image would be burned into his head forever.

 

“Shiro?” Right – she wanted a response.

 

“Perfect.” He whispered, but her sensitive Altean hearing picked it up and she flushed. He turned back to his hap harzardly strewn about blankets and tugged at them a bit more. “Almost done.”

 

She nodded as the tent slowly took form and watched as he grabbed a tablet off the floor and held open a flap for her to crawl onto his bed. “After you Princess.”

 

“Hm, Thank you Paladin.” She replies and crawled into the pile of snacks, making herself a sort of nest out of the snacks and blankets on his bed.

 

Shiro followed suit and sprawled out on his stomach – idly scrawling through his tablet as he felt Allura shuffle around to lay next to him. He selected a video, propped the tablet up on the covers and snuggled next to the princess to watch the movie.

 

He had picked an old cartoon movie about Atlantis and its beautiful princess. Allura seemed enraptured, carefully watching the cartoon characters as the plot unfolded.

 

“Is this a true story?” She asked, turning her head towards him, She has taken a huge bite out of an entire Kitkat bar and Shiro almost cringed before reaching for it from her.

 

“Not at all, but it’s a good story.”

 

“I like the Princess.” She relinquished the treat to him and turned back to the screen to res her head on her arms as they crossed in front of her.

 

“I like all Princesses.” Shiro admitted coyly as he shifted closer to her and broke off a piece of the kitkat bar, plopping the rest of the already chomped on chocolate in front of her.

 

“All Princesses?” Came the reply.

 

“All the Princesses I’ve met, yeah.” He quirked a smile before swallowing the chocolate.

 

She leaned in and kissed him then, short and soft. Her lips tasting slightly of chocolate, sending a rush through his blood more powerful than sugar. He parted his lips slightly and deepened the kiss, eliciting a small moan from the princess.

 

When they broke apart Shiro smiled lovingly at her watching her face light up.

 

“You’re my favorite snack.”

 

Shiro snorted. “Allura, that can mean something else.” She frowned and turned back to the small screen, pouting. He followed after her, kissing her cheek, right next to her marking. “But you’re my favorite snack too.”

 

And the two cuddled together in their tent, enjoying the evening and whatever snacks they deemed worthy.


End file.
